Not So Pinkie Keen
by UnknownBlackHand
Summary: A new pony moves into Ponyville, she's kind and delightful, but she's not so keen on making friends with Pinkie Pie. How will everypony's favorite party pony react when she fails at winning her over?
1. Chapter 1: The New Pony

**1\. The New Pony**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched as a new pegasus cleaned the windows to a new shop. She was quite a pretty pony too, with a dark cobalt coat, blue-violet eyes, and a curly black mane and tail with a streak of cyan and a streak of silver.

"Hi, welcome to Ponyville! What's your name?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Dusky Silvermane."

The Crusaders introduced themselves, and then Apple Bloom asked: "So what are you going to sell in this here store, Dusky Silvermane?"

"I'll be selling and repairing or restoring toys."

Dusky looked back to three joyful faces.

"WOW! Ponyville is getting a toymaker! That's amazing!" Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom then took a look at Dusky's cutie mark, it had a threaded needle entwined with a paintbrush dipped in rainbow paint, and asked: "If you make toys, shouldn't you have a toy as a cutie mark?"

"My talents shown here are sewing and painting, it's a rare double cutie mark, tying two talents in one... From the looks of it, the three of you have rare cutie marks too... You all have the shield that unites the three of you, and an icon one the shield that represents something special about the individual."

The Crusaders each took a quick look at their cutie marks while Dusky told them: "The shop will have its grand opening tomorrow. Come and see me me again!"

Dusky went inside the shop while the CMC's ran off to get a treat from Sugar Cube Corner. Where Pinkie Pie overheard them talking about the new arrival.

"There's a new pony in town?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"Uh-huh, she's opening up a toy shop, she's a pegasus too, named Dusky Silvermane!" Scootaloo declared.

"Ooh, this is SO EXCITING! A NEW FRIEND TO BE MADE!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Did you say _Dusky Silvermane?_ She placed a big order for her grand opening." Mrs. Cake spoke.

"Well I am definitely going now!" Pinkie Declared.


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Opening

**2\. The Grand Opening**

Ponies happily entered the new and beautiful toy shop for Dusky Silvermane's store. In the back by the cash register, she had set up a buffet of cakes, cookies, and candies.

Pinkie bounced her way in and took a quick look through the shop, when her eyes fell upon the sugary buffet, she couldn't contain herself as she ate half of the buffet in a matter of only a few bites!

Dusky Silvermane watched in absolute shock: "WHAT TH-... THAT BUFFET WAS SUPPOSED TO SERVE MOST OF PONYVILLE! IT COST ME 50 BITS, the lot of it!"

"MMM-mmm, you have good taste! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm here to welcome you and become your new best friend!"

"No, you need to leave." Dusky replied, but her words fell upon deaf ears as Pinkie retrieved her one-pony polka band and sang her a welcoming song, and then asked her: "Welcome, welcome, welcome to Ponyville today, where ponies play all day in the hay, that's wonderful to say. Now you with the pretty mane, tell me what's your name!"

"I said that you need to _leave_! Unless you're going to buy 60 bits worth of dolls." Dusky told her with a firm voice.

"Oh, I can't leave now, and I don't have that much money on me right now. First I need to know your name, sing some more songs, and then become your first friend!"

"Well I'm not interested in making a friend right now, and you need to leave."

Pinkie gasped: "How can you come to Ponyville and not be interested in making a friend?! This is the friendliest place in Equestria! Twilight, the Princess of Friendship lives here of all places, and I'm one of her best friends!"

"Then perhaps you should go and talk with her." Dusky replied.

"You're right! She'll want to hear all about you!"

Finally, Pinkie left.

ΩΩΩ

To Pinkie's luck, Twilight was too busy preparing for a lecture, and practicing spells to bother meeting the new pony.

"I'll go and see her when school's not in session and her store is quiet, Pinkie, but I'll send her a letter inviting her to the school." Twilight stated.

"GREAT!"

ΩΩΩ

Meanwhile, Dusky Silvermane happily tended to her shop and all the foals inside, and kept an eye on the buffet, but the foals at least had enough sense to take proper servings.

However, as the sun was starting to set she announced that she had to close up shop, when everyone had cleared out, she checked the buffet and saw that it was licked clean down to the crumbs.

"Ugh, if that cotton candy pony didn't eat half of it, I might've gotten the chance to enjoy some of it too." Dusky spoke to herself. She turned away and headed into her workshop and put on an amulet and set to work on making some lovely dolls.

ΩΩΩ

 **So I love audience participation. Care to answer some Author's Questions?**

 **1\. What do you think Pinkie Pie would do to try and win Dusky's friendship?**

 **2\. What do you think Dusky's amulet can do?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pursuit of Pink

**3\. Pursuit of Pink**

Dusky was busy working on restoring an antique doll that was a family heirloom for a special birthday foal, it was delicate work. The doll's clothes had been re-sewn, cracks had been repaired, whatever hair had fallen out had been replaced, and now she was working on refreshing the paint, the doll was coming along beautifully!

However, outside her workshop, Pinkie prepared to give her a welcoming party. She eventually burst through the doors and shouted in her high, squeaky voice: "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! WE GOTTA PARTY FOR YOU!"

She took Dusky by such surprise, that she dropped the doll, cracked the head, and spilled paint over the doll's dress! All that work, now ruined!

"AHH! What are you doing?!" Dusky exclaimed, but by now, Pinkie was playing her one-pony-polka-band! Unable to talk over the noise of the polka music, Dusky pushed Pinkie out of the workroom, and shouted: "THIS IS FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY!" She then shut the door between them and locked it. She looked down at the doll, and set to re-restore it. She remade the dress and repaired the head, taking care to make sure that the cracks wouldn't show on the doll.

ΩΩΩ

Pinkie's next attempt was to send Dusky a giant cake, it was a pretty cake, but when she brought into her store, it exploded to reveal a sining Pinkie Pie, and cake and frosting splattered all over the store!

"Quite the entrance, huh? Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Were you surprised! No WAIT don't answer that, your wide eyes and dropped jaw say it all!"

"Why would you do this?!" Dusky exclaimed.

"Because we're going to be friends!" Pinkie replied.

"I didn't even order cake!"

"I know, this is my treat from Sugar Cube Corner! Stop on by and we'll have ourselves a party!" Pinkie replied, and she bounced off, completely forgetting about the mess she left behind in the store.

Dusky spent the next couple of hours cleaning up after the cake explosion, time she could've spent making more toys for those delightful little foals.

ΩΩΩ

As Dusky went to bed the next night, grateful that the pink pony didn't come into the store that day, she snuggled into her bed and nuzzled a teddy dragon, one of the first toys that she was given, and the first toy that she ever had to mend on the account of the amount of love she gave it.

As she was at the threshold to the dream realm, her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt something shift under her bed. She sat up and swallowed before she slowly looked under the bed, and what she found underneath was an alligator, and a pink pony!

Dusky reared back with a whinnying scream.

"SURPRISE SLUMBER PARTY!" Pinkie called out. She slid out from under the bed, her body stretching oddly as it did, and when Pinkie had her head turned for a moment, Dusky took the opportunity to grab her stuffed dragon and she flew off at a startling speed over to a lonely little cloud to serve as her bed.

ΩΩΩ

When Dusky returned to her shop, she felt like a nervous wreck, the mere thought of Pinkie coming into her shop again made her heart race with anxieties, and filled her with dread, but she was a salesponny and she put on her best salespony face.

"Oooh, what's this?" Scootaloo asked eying up something that looked like a propeller on a harness.

"That's my little invention of mine to help young pegasi to learn how to fly. I warn you though, it is imbued with magic, so the propeller knows just how much lift it needs to give you, and you shouldn't perform flips or spirals, this is just meant to help strengthen your wings while you're in the air," Dusky replied.

"So this thing can make me fly?!"

"It can help, all it does is take just the right amount of lift off of your wings, it's not powerful enough to carry you... Go ahead and borrow it for the week, but make sure you have a flyer's supervision." Dusky told her. Scootaloo squealed and took the harness, thanking Dusky profusely as she left.

"That's why I love what I do." Dusky told herself.

With no more customers in her shop she headed over to her workshop to sew some plushies, using her amulet to magically control the needle and thread.

"HEY DUSKY!"

The shout gave her the chills and Dusky hid under her desk.

"DUSKY, IT'S YOUR FRIEND, PINKIE PIE!"

"Ugh, that pony can't take a hint." Dusky grimaced to herself. She remained hidden until her unwanted guest left.

ΩΩΩ

 **Care to answer some Author's Questions?:**

 **1\. I think that its time for Dusky to go out and make friends for herself, but who?**

 **2\. What do you guys think of Pinkie Pie?**


End file.
